KiKuro Indeed
by shauntherabbit
Summary: Kumpulan cerita untuk KiKuro month. / Week 1 (Born): Once Again / Week 2 (Kise in Seirin): Get Your Love / Week 3 (Sunflower): There's Only You in My Eyes (sekuel Get Your Love) / Warning: Kise Ryota x fem!Kuroko Tetsuya.
1. Week 1: Once Again

**Once Again**

.

 _Warning: Slash/Straight. KiKuro/Kifem!Kuro. Once Upon a Time(fic)!AU & Happy End(fic)!AU (2 Time Setting). Reincarnation. Suicide. Chara-death. __Quick-pace!_ _OOC? Plothole? Typo(s)? 20y.o!_ Kuroko Tetsuya _, 21y.o!_ Kise Ryota. _Unbeta. Quick typing as usual._

 _Disclaimer: Kurobasu © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Shaun own nothing, mine plot indeed._

 _Dedicated for_ _#Kikuromonth week 1 (_ _ **Born**_ _/Hello/711)_

.

Cahaya panggung sudah dipadamkan, suara riuh penonton dan tepuk tangannya telah tiada, pementasan keluarga Kise sukses besar lagi. Pemuda berpakaian serba hitam bersembunyi di ruangan tempat tuannya beristirahat, menantinya kembali. Tak lama kemudian, dari balik pintu muncullah pemuda lain yang terlihat lelah. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Ryota-sama."

Si pemain utama terkejut, lalu, melompat girang, "Tetsuyacchi ... Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu!" lalu, memeluk pemuda yang lebih kecil itu.

"Kau harus ingat kalau kita ..."

"... Adalah tuan dan penjaga. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini," Potong Ryota Kise sambil mengacak rambut kuningnya, "tapi, kita sudah terlanjur saling mencintai, jadinya bagaimana?" ia memberikan senyum yang lebar, wajah tampannya benar-benar menjebak. Apa kata para gadis-gadis di luar sana jika melihatnya seperti ini?

Tetsuya menghela nafasnya.

Ia cukup tahu sebagai klan Kuroko, klan yang memiliki kemampuan memata-matai, menjaga dalam diam, apapun yang membutuhkan keahlian agar tidak diketahui, itu sebenarnya akan menjadi bawahan, pekerja rendahan. Kebetulan ia ditugaskan untuk menjaga seorang dari klan penghibur, klan Kise, dan seseorang yang ia jaga merupakan aset terutama klan tersebut. Pemuda yang paling tampan dan paling berbakat. Terlalu lama bersamanya pun menyebabkan pertahanannya goyah, berapa tahun terlewati dan Ryota menyatakan perasaannya.

Mereka berdua telah menjalin hubungan yang terlarang tentu saja.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

"Tetsu-chan!" _Manager_ klub basket Teiko itu memanggil sahabatnya. Ia berlari membawa berkas-berkas yang sedang diperlukan tim basket yang ia kelola.

 _Manager_ lainnya, Tetsuna Kuroko, menatapnya datar, "Ada apa, Momoi-san?" tanyanya sambil melipati handuk yang telah dicuci.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengambil nafas, "Hari ini kita harus menjemput seseorang pemain basket yang baru! Dia hebat sekali, baru 3 minggu di klub basket, sudah naik ke tim basket deretan pertama!" Satsuki berceloteh panjang. Gadis berambut biru muda itu mengangguk paham.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Ryota Kise."

Jantung Tetsuna langsung berdetak lebih kencang, dadanya sempat terasa sesak. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Ryota Kise?

Ryota ... Kise?

Otaknya terus saja mencari nama orang itu, pernahkah ia mengenalnya? Kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi saat mendengar nama itu? Kenapa perasaan rindu ini ...?

"Itu ... Apakah aku pernah mengenalnya?" Tetsuna menggumam pelan.

Satsuki segera memeluk Tetsuna, "Tetsu-chan! Kau imut sekaliii! Kau pasti mengenalnya, dia itu sudah sangat terkenal karena ia adalah seorang model remaja yang tengah naik daun." jawab teman masa kecil Daiki Aomine itu.

Mata birunya hanya dapat menatap lapangan basket yang masih kosong.

Dirinya merasa ada yang salah.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Siang maupun malam, Tetsuya tetap berjaga di dekat tuannya tersebut. Secara tak langsung ia menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengan Ryota. Luar dan dalam. Semua keluh kesah saat bekerja, semua canda tawa saat senggang. Semuanya diberitakan hanya kepada seorang Tetsuya Kuroko. Pemuda yang eksistensinya dipertanyakan karena minimnya aura keberadaannya.

Pernah sekali Ryota mengeluh, "Tetsuyacchi, kautahu klan Haizaki? Mereka selalu saja menyerang klan Kise. Seharusnya jika ingin popularitas, dia harus mengalahkanku dengan penampilannya di panggung, benar bukan?" ia memajukan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

Tetsuya tertawa kecil lalu mengelus pelan surai kuning yang tengah bersandar di pundaknya.

Hal itu diceritakan saat hubungan dengan klan saingan Kise, Haizaki, semakin memburuk. Mereka sama seperti klan Kise, merupakan klan penghibur. Namun, pamornya masih kalah dibandingkan dengan kalan Kise yang memiliki Ryota. Waktu itu ... Musim panas ke 3 Tetsuya di kediaman keluarga pemimpin Kise.

Panas terik matahari cukup membuat orang-orang jadi malas bergerak. Tetsuya dan Ryota memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam kamar ditemani segelas dua gelas teh dingin. Angin semilir yang sejuk memasuki ruangan tersebut, menyebabkan hawanya menjasi hangat. Ryota tertidur dengan bersandar di kepala Tetsuya dan Tetsuya tertidur dengan bersandar di pundak Ryota.

Saat itu, Tetsuya sudah menjadi penjaga Ryota selama 3 tahun. Umur hubungan mereka 2 tahun.

Musim gugur tahun ke 3, Ryota diminta untuk menghadap ayahnya, tidak ada yang boleh menemani, sekalipun Tetsuya. Tetsuya merasa ketakutan, apakah tuan besar Kise sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka? Jadi, kebahagiaan yang mereka lalui itu adalah kebahagiaan semu, bukan begitu? Tetsuya mengutuki dirinya yang terlena dengan manisnya cinta. Cepat atau lambat, hubungan penuh noda ini akan kandas ...

Pemuda bermata bulat itu termenung di kamar tuannya.

"Tetsuyacchi?" Suara familiar memanggilnya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata, "Aku harus memberitahukanmu sesuatu ..." tangan pemuda tampan itu menggenggam tangan kanan kekasihnya.

Mata biru Tetsuya menangkap pipi pemuda di depannya lebam, seperti terkena tamparan, tangan kirinya yang bebas menyentuh pipi tersebut, "Apa yang terjadi ...?"

Mata beriris kuning itu mulai berkaca-kaca, lalu, bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari sisi matanya, "Aku dijodohkan ... Aku tidak mau, karena aku sudah memilikimu, tapi, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal tersebut itu, bukan?" kedua tangannya merangkul pemuda kecil itu.

Tetsuya menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda kelahiran Juni itu, sebenarnya ia pun turut menangis dalam diam.

Kelegaan dan kesesakan bercampur. Berita baiknya, hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak diketahui. Berita buruknya, hububgan mereka tetap harus berakhir. Mereka berdua sama-sama terpukul.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Satsuki sudah menjemput pemuda yang baru naik tingkat tersebut, "Salam kenal, Kise-san. Aku Satsuki Momoi, _manager_ tim basket deretan pertama." ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, mohon kerjasamanya, Momoi-san!"

"Ah, tapi, yang akan membantumu lebih banyak sebenarnya adalah _manager_ kami yang satu lagi ..." Wajah Momoi berubah jadi panik, "Tetsu-chan? Tetsu-chan?!" panggilnya.

"Ada apa, Momoi-san? Apa kau sedang mencariku?"

Ryota menatap gadis setinggi 160 cm di depannya. Rambut biru mudanya yang sebahu, mata birunya yang bulat, kulit putihnya yang pucat. Harum vanila yang ia rindukan.

Rindukan?

"Tetsu-chan!" Girang Satsuki, "Ini Tetsuna Kuroko, _manager_ yang akan membantumu selama kau berada di sini. Tetsu-chan! Ini Ryota Kise yang tadi aku ceritakan. Mata kuning madu itu bertemu dengan mata biru langit. Membawa perasaan nostalgia.

Anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara itu lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkannya, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya. Memang berada di sekitar seorang Tetsuna Kuroko membuatnnya nyaman, tapi, mereka baru saling kenal sekitar ... sebulan? Semenjak itu, ia sering menemukan dirinya berada di dalam mimpi. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri bermain pentas. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kapan kejadian itu ada.

Sekali waktu selepas pertandingan, Ryota tidak sengaja membuat kakinya terkilir. Kebetulan yang sedang menangani hak tersebut adalah Tetsuna Kuroko selaku salah satu _manager_ tim basket. Dengan telaten, gadis itu mengompres pergelangan kaki pemuda tersebut. Tetsuna mengikat rambutnya agar tidak mengganggu, dengan setelah kaos putih berkerah dan rok biru selutut. Di mata Ryota, Tetsuna sendiri cukup manis. Tetapi, kurangnya hawa keberadaan menyebabkan tak banyak laki-laki yang dapat melihatnya.

 _Karena dia hanya milikku._

Pemain bernomor 8 itu menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus kata-kata itu dari kepalanya. Yang benar saja, dia sedang tidak memiliki kekasih! Bicara tentang Tetsuna juga mengingatkannya pada mimpi yang belakangan muncul. Seorang pemuda bermata bulat dengan rambutnya yang berwarna biru muda, tersenyum manis, dan memanggil namanya. Pemuda yang bermarga sama dengan perempuan di depannya.

.Saat menatap gadis yang tengah mengobatinya, Ryota menemukan sesuatu yang unik, "Kurokocchi, lehermu kenapa?" Tetsuna segera menutupi lehernya dengan kedua tangannya.

"I-itu tanda lahir. Bukankah kau juga memilikinya?" Tetsuna menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil tangan kiri Ryota, "Ini tanda lahirmu juga, bukan?" memperlihatkan sebuah garis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Bagaimana kautahu?!"

Tetapi, Tetsuna memilih untuk menjawabnya dengan diam.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

"Aku dengar ... Perang antara klan Kagami dan klan Aomine sudah berakhir ..." Ryota bersandar pada jendela yang terbuka, menatap salju yang turun terus-menerus, "Mereka berdamai ... Tetapi, hidup kedua calon pemimpin klan berakhir di tangan klan masing-masing," ia masih menggantung kalimatnya. "karena ayah dari Taiga Kagami akhirnya menyadari bahwa putranya mencintai putra klan musuh."

Penjaga Ryota itu memasang wajah sedih. Ia mengenal kedua orang itu, Daiki Aomine dan Taiga Kagami. Mereka adalah calon pemimpin klan, mereka berasal dari dua klan yang berbeda dan bermusuhan, tapi, cinta tumbuh di area yang berbahaya. Mereka berdua saling mencintai.

Sedikit miris, karena ia seperti melihat kisah cintanya sendiri.

"Apakah jika ayahku mengetahui hak tentang kita ..." Dia diam sejenak, "ia akan membunuhku?"

Pemuda klan Kuroko itu hanya menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, "Jangan berpikir negatif seperti itu ... Kita hanya harus bersikap biasa dan jangan sampai ketahuan benar?"

Tetsuya tahu ia hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri, ia tahu bahwa ia juga cemas dengan hubungan mereka sendiri. Ia yakin Taiga ataupun Daiki pernah berusaha untuk mengembalikan segala hal seperti dahulu kala namun gagal, terbukti saat Daiki masih melindungi Taiga dan Taiga melepaskan pedangnya tanpa peduli masih berada di medan perang untuk memeluk Daiki. Tetsuya juga berusaha, namun tidak berhasil. Perasaan ini menahannya untuk tetap berada di samping mataharinya.

"Kurokocchi, di pentas yang akan datang ... Aku memutuskan untuk menjadikannya pentas terakhirku. Aku juga sudah memiliki tabungan yang cukup banyak ..." Tetsuya menatapnya bingung, "Ayo kita kabur dari sini."

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

"KUROKOCCHI! KAU HARUS MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

"Kau harusnya diam, Kise. Tetsu sedang sibuk mengurusi tim." Daiki mendengus kesal sambil memukul teman satu timnya.

"Tapi, aku butuh jawabannya!" Rengek Ryota lagi.

"Tapi, akan lebih baik kau diam, Kise-chin."

"Ki-chan _nembak_ Tetsu-chan?!"

"Gemini hari ini akan mendapatkan jawabannya."

Akashi diam mendengarkan.

Ryota jadi pusing. Ia hanya penasaran dengan tanda lahir yang ia miliki dan Tetsuna miliki. Mungkin, Tetsuna tahu siapa pemuda yang makin sering muncul di mimpinya.

"Kau sepertinya salah paham, Momoi-san ..." Tetsuna muncul di tengah-tengah kawanan pelangi itu, "Aku sudah selesai. Sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan satu masalah lagi." ucapnya sambil menarik si model.

Semuanya memberikan tatapan apa yang barusan terjadi?

Tetsuna menarik Ryota ke belakang gedung gym. Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap pemuda bermarga Kise itu. Ryota sudah siap mendengar jawabannya, ia tampak seperti anjing yang menggoyangkan ekornya karena senang.

"Aku mulai ..." Tetsuna membuka mulutnya, "Aku tidak tahu apakah kau mengingatnya apa tidak. Tanda lahir yang kita miliki memberitahukan kita, bagaimana kita mati di kehidupan sebelumnya." Awal kalimat yang diucapkan Tetsuna membuat seorang mulut Ryota terbuka dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hanya itu?!" Pekiknya tidak sabar. Tetsuna bahkan dapat melihat ekor imajiner itu turun karena kecewa.

"Aku belum selesai ... Namaku Tetsuna Kuroko dan nama di masa laluku adalah ... Tetsuya Kuroko." Nama pemuda itu memancing ingatan di kepala pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Tetsuyacchi! Kita akan selalu bersama, bukan?"

"Tetsuyacchi?" Lirihnya. Di kepalanya segera berputar semua ingatan di kehidupan masa lalunya, pertama kali ia bertemu dengan penjaganya, saat ia menyatakan cintanya, saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, sat mereka memutuskan untuk kabur, dan saat nyawa mereka hilang. Ryota segera menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya, saksi bisu kematiannya. Lalu, menatap gadis di depannya yang memiliki tanda lahir di leher, penyebab kematiannya.

"Aku ... Sudah mengingat semuanya lebih dulu daripadamu. Aku minta maaf untuk menyembunyikannya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat melihat semua hal itu ..."

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Keputusan mereka sudah bulat, mereka akan lari bersama. Untuk hidup bersama. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, sisa menunggu pentas ini berakhir.

Tetsuya berjaga di depan dan melihat seorang yang mencurigakan berusaha masuk ke dalamnya, "Maaf, apa yang ingin anda lakukan? Anda tidak bisa masuk." Tetsuya menjulurkan tangannya, melarang pemuda bertudung itu untuk masuk.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Ryota-sama. Ada yang harus ditambahkan pada dandanannya."

"Bisakah saya memercayai anda?" Tepat setelah penjaga Ryota itu bertanya, muncul seorang Kise yang membela pria bertudung itu. Berhubung orang dari klan Kise itu sendiri yang memperbolehkannya, apa boleh buat. Tapi, tetap saja, Tetsuya tidak bisa berhenti untuk menatapnya.

"Bagus, kau mendapatkan yang kauinginkan, akupun juga begitu," Terdengar orang berbisik-bisik tidak jauh dari tempat pemuda bermarga Kuroko itu, "dengan membunuh Ryota." Tetsuya merasa tersambar petir.

Bagaimana bisa seorang dari klan itu sendiri mau membunuh orang klannya?! Iri hatikah? Bencikah? Ataukah dendam pribadi? Apapun alasannya, ia harus melindungi tuannya ... Ia harus cepat menyelinap ke ruang rias Ryota. Gesit tapi tidak ketahuan.

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara. Ia tahu jalan tersembunyi di ruang tersebut, ia akan masuk dari sana dan meminta tuannya untuk kabur. Sayangnya, rencana dan kenyataan bisa bertolak belakang. Tetsuya mengintip dan melihat si pembunuh tersebut sudah berada di dalam ruangan. Pisau berada di tangan orang dengan tudung dan sudah diayunkan.

"Ryota-kun! Hati-ha...!" Ucapannya terhenti karena pisau tersebut telah melukai lehernya.

Ryota baru saja tersenyum senang saat mendengar suara Tetsuya yang ia cintai, namun, senyuman itu segera memudar saat menemukan pemuda yang ia cintai itu tergeletak dengan genangan darahnya sendiri.

"Te-Tetsuyacchi?" Suaranya bergetar, ia menggenggam tangannya, "Jangan bercanda ... Tetsuyacchi, ayo bangun ..." ia tidak bisa memercayai hal ini. Ini semua bohong, bukan? Ia memegang leher pemuda berkulit pucat itu dan tidak menemukan denyut nadinya.

Tetsuya Kuroko telah tiada.

"Hah ... Hahaha ... HAHAHAHA!" Ryota tertawa histeris. Lalu, mengeluarkan pisau yang berada di obi-nya, pisau kecil yang disembunyikan Tetsuya jikalau Tetsuya tidak bisa melindunginya lagi, "Kalian telah mengambil hal yang paling berharga untukku ... Apakah kalian bisa mengembalikannya?" ia berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda itu.

Si pemuda bertudung itu berjalan mundur dan terjatuh, tudungnya yang terlepas memperlihatkan sosok dengan surai abu-abu dan wajah bengis, Shogo Haizaki, "Sial. Aku ingin membunuhmu, Ryota."

Aktor itu tersenyum manis, "Kau sudah membunuhku dari dalam ..." jarinya mengetuk-mengetuk dadanya sendiri, "Saatnya giliranmu." mata kuningnya berkilat dan langsung bergerak dengan cepat menusukkan pisau itu ke leher saingannya. Pandangan matanya beralih ke orang satu klannya, orang yang iri dengan bakat Ryota, tanpa basa-basi, Ryota segera menancapkan pisau tersebut ke perut orang itu dan mencabut pisau yang telah bernoda darah.

"Tetsuyacchi ..." Ryota berjalan mendekati mayat penjaganya, "aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, kautahu bukan?" ia duduk di sisi Tetsuya dan mencium bibirnya untuk terakhir kalinya, "Aku akan menyusulmu. Semoga kita akan bertemu lagi." dan mengiris pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan pisau yang ia pegang.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Mengingat semua hal di masa lalunya membuatnya ia senang sekaligus merasa sedih. Ia berhasil menemukan kekasihnya di kehidupannya yang baru. Mereka tetap terlahir sebagai yang ditakdirkan bersama.

Langit biru yang berada di atas mereka, padang bunga yang tenang menjadi tempat yang mereka pilih untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua, jauh dari keramaian.

Tetsuna menatap model remaja yang tengah tidur beralaskan kakinya. Tangannya yang mungil dibiarkannya memainkan helaian rambut kuning itu, "Apakah mengingat kehidupan masa lalu itu anugerah ataukah petaka?" gumamnya. Mata birunya menatap tanda lahir Ryota, sebuah garis yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kupikir sebuah anugerah? Jika kita tidak saling mengingat, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Tetsuya lagi. Tetsuna tidak akan bertemu dengan Ryota lagi," Pemuda itu bangun dan mencium bibir Tetsuna singkat, "kita tidak akan seperti ini ..."

Tetsuna mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Ryota-kun."

"Aku pulang, Tetsuyacchi ..."

Mengenang masa lalu yang indah cukup membuat mereka merasa hangat, tetapi, sekarang yang harus mereka jalani adalah hidup di masa kini.

Tetsuya Kuroko yang terlahir sebagai Kuroko Tetsuna, anak tunggal, mantan _manager_ Teiko dan sekarang menjadi _manager_ SMA privat Seirin.

Ryota Kise yang terlahir sebagai anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara, model remaja yang terkenal, dan bermain basket di SMA Kaijo.

Apapun yang nanti akan mereka hadapi ... Mereka hanya berharap, jika mereka tidak bisa lepas dari lingkaran reinkarnasi ini, izinkankah mereka terlahir dan bertemu kembali.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

A/N: Maaf telat. Saya hanya menumpahkan yang ada di pikiran saya, nanti mungkin bakal ada revisi hahaha. Maaf absurd.

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


	2. Week 2: Get Your Love

**Get Your Love**

.

 _Warning_ : Kise Ryota x _fem_!Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise _in_ Seirin. _OOC. Typo(s)? Unbeta. Quick-typing. Quick-pace! (Lazy to writing in detail?)_

 _Disclaimer_ : KnB _belongs to_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi. _Prompt week_ 2 #KiKuro _month_ : Kise _in Seirin. Don't get any profit from making this fic._

.

"Kalian dengar?! Ryota Kise ada di Seirin!"

"Kenapa ia mau bersekolah di SMA yang masih baru ini?"

"Kudengar SMA Kaijo yang ada di Kanagawa sudah mengundangnya tetapi ia tolak."

Desas desus tentang murid baru sudah tersebar hingga ke siswa tingkat atas. Dari yang paling tampan atau dari SMP ternama atau yang paling berbakat. Tak terkecuali, Ryota Kise, seorang model remaja yang tengah naik daun. Dianugerahi wajah menawan dengan rambut kuning halus, ditambah tubuh yang terbentuk dengan baik. Ia juga merupakan seorang pemain basket.

Tim basket Seirin bisa dibilang cukup baik, mengingat tahun kemarin mereka berhasil tembus sampai semifinal _Interhigh_. Ryota berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja dan karena di sana ada Tetsuna. Tetsuna Kuroko mantan _manager_ tim basket SMP Teiko deretan pertama. Secara tidak langsung merupakan teman SMP Ryota. Ia memiliki sebuah pandangan yang menarik tentang permainan basket.

Sekuat apapun seseorang, sehebat apapun seseorang, jika ia bekerja sama dengan kawannya maka mereka tidak akan terkalahkan.

Kalimat itu masih membekas di ingatan model tersebut. Masih banyak hal yang sebenarnya dapat ia ceritakan pada semua orang tentang gadis berambut biru muda itu, tetapi, ia harus menutupinya. Jika ia kena skandal, maka ia sedang menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Saat mendaftarkan diri di tim basket, Tetsuna sempat terkejut melihat keberadaan orang yang ia kenal di sana. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda kuning ini rela mengejarnya sampai masuk ke SMA yang sama, yang tim basketnya tidak sehebat SMA Kaijo. Riko Aida, nama pelatih merangkap _manager_ tim basket tersebut sangat senang ketika menemukan dua orang yang berasal dari SMP ternama itu.

"Kurokocchiiiii!"

Gadis berambut biru muda itu segera menghindari pelukan maut teman SMP-nya, "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Kise-kun?" mata bulat Tetsuna menatap pemuda itu. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lebar. Tetsuna pikir ia tidak akan bertemu siapa pun di SMA tidak ternama ini. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia tetap mendaftarkan dirinya.

Tempat pendaftaran klub basket mendadak dipenuhi para gadis yang ingin mendaftar menjadi _manager_ tim basket. Mereka mendengar model tampan itu masuk tim basket dan kebetulan lowongan _manager_ sedang dibuka. Tetapi, mereka semua ditolak oleh Riko dan yang diloloskan hanya satu.

Tetsuna Kuroko tentu saja! Karena dia anak SMP Teiko sih.

Sesuai dengan tradisi tim basket Seirin, saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Semua pendaftar tim basket harus menunjukkan keseriusannya dengan berteriak dari atas atap tentang alasan dan resolusi mereka selama berada di tim basket Seirin. Entah kenapa jumlah yang cukup banyak segera berkurang menjadi … 5 pemuda.

"EEEEEEEH?" suara melengking Ryota terdengar, "Ke-kenapa jadi sedikit?!" keluhnya.

"Hmph, mereka hanyalah kumpulan pengecut." dengus pelatih, "Baiklah. Silahkan kalian memulainya." Kemudian para pembaca akan sedikit merasa _déjà vu_ karena Fukuda, Furihata, dan Kawada melakukannya persis seperti yang … pernah mereka tonton atau baca di _manga_ aslinya.

"AKU TAIGA KAGAMI! KELAS 1. ALASANKU MASUK TIM BASKET KARENA AKU MENCINTAI BASKET! SELANJUTNYA AKU AKAN MENGALAHKAN SEMUA PARA PEMAIN GENERASI AJAIB ITU! (Termasuk kau, rambut kuning.)" teriak pemuda yang baru pindah dari Amerika itu.

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang generasi ajaib? Karena si manager kecil itu memasang matanya kepada pemuda setinggi 190 cm itu. Menceritakan semuanya dan berharap ia akan membawa tim basket Seirin menjadi nomor 1 di Jepang dan mengalahkan (dan menyadarkan) para pemain Generasi Ajaib tersebut.

"Aku Ryota Kise! Kelas 1. Alasanku bergabung dengan tim basket adalah melanjutkan mimpi orang yang kucintai dan resolusiku adalah mengabulkan mimpi itu! Kami akan mengalahkan semua pemain generasi ajaib itu!" kepala kuning itu berseru sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda berambut merah api.

Teriakan histeris terdengar di bawah gedung. Para siswi berteriak girang melihat model tampan itu secara langsung. Ada juga suara laki-laki, mungkin itu _fundanshi_ yang melihat sedikit _fanservice._ Berarti ada _fujoshi_ juga di selipan para siswi Seirin.

"Baiklah, ini giliranku, bukan? Aku tidak pandai berteriak. Jadi …" Tetsuna mengeluarkan alat pengeras suara yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

"EH?! Tunggu, Kuroko-chan …"

Sebelum Riko menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pintu segera didobrak oleh guru disiplin, "TIM BASKET SEIRIN! KALIAN LAGI-LAGI MELAKUKAN HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU DILAKUKAN!"

"Cih, kita ketahuan …"

"AKU MENDENGARNYA, AIDA-SAN! KALIAN INI SUDAH SMA SUDAH SEHARUSNYA BERSIKAP LEBIH DEWASA!"

Kemudian mereka bersimpuh selama entah berapa jam untuk mendengar ceramah panjang dari guru tersebut.

Setelah upacara dan ceramah panjang itu berakhir, semuanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ryota merengek ingin pulang bersama dengan Tetsuna. Entah kenapa, ternyata arah jalan pulang Taiga juga searah dengan Tetsuna. Menambah alasan Ryota untuk tetap pulang menemani gadis mungil itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikuti Kuroko, Kise? Kau menjijikan sekali." Komentar pencinta _hamburger_ itu.

"Karena aku menyukai Kurokocchi tentu saja!" jawabnya jujur. Menurutnya mengaku di depan Taiga tidak akan menyakiti siapapun. Mungkin. Taiga mengangguk paham kemudian tetap berjalan tanpa mau mengurusi dua orang temannya itu.

Gadis biru langit itu menghela napas, "Kau bodoh sekali, Kise-kun." pemuda yang disebut segera terkejut dan menatap asal suara itu dengan serius, "Membuang masa depanmu yang indah di SMA Kaijo dan memilih untuk tetap bersamaku." sinar matahari senja membantu untuk menutupi semburat merah yang muncul di wajah gadis itu.

Ryota tersenyum lebar, "Demi kau, aku rela melakukan segalanya! Akan kuberikan seluruh cintaku hanya kepada Kurokocchi." girangnya, "Meskipun aku juga harus menyeimbangkan cintaku pada para penggemarku." sebenarnya kalimat yang terakhir itu tidak perlu diucapkan.

Tetsuna memasang wajah kesal dan memberi model tersebut _ignite pass_ , "Sayangnya aku belum mau menerima perasaanmu itu." dan berjalan lebih cepat, menyamai langkahnya dengan Taiga. Rengekan pemuda kuning itu masih terdengar di belakang.

Taiga mulai lelah dengan suara Ryota yang selalu digunakan untuk merengek.

Tetapi, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa diam-diam, Tetsuna menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Ia tidak akan tahu bagaimana hari-hari SMA-nya nanti.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

A/N: Sudah ada di _warning_ , bukan? Maaf ya pendek dan tidak asik, hahaha. Lanjutannya ada di _fic_ untuk _week_ 3\. Tunggu yah /dibuang.

 _Thanks for reading and have a nice day! Don't shy to give me some advices!_

Shaun.


	3. Week 3: There's Only You in My Eyes

**There's Only You in My Eyes**

.

 _Warning_ : Kise Ryota x fem!Kuroko Tetsuya. Fake!(Kagami Taiga x fem!Kuroko Tetsuya). Kise in Seirin. _OOC. Typo(s)? Unbeta. Quick-typing. Sequel 'Get Your Love'_

 _Disclaimer_ : KnB _belongs to_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi. _Prompt week_ 3 #KiKuro _month_ : _Sunflower. Don't get any profit from making this fic._

.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau tidak menerima saja perasaan Kise?" Tanya Taiga yang merupakan teman sekelas Tetsuna. Pemuda jangkung mendapatkan pandangan intens yang mengganggu dari _manager_ tim basket Seirin.

Tetsuna menghela napas, "Kau tidak mengerti, Kagami-kun …" kemudian ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke kelas.

Di dalam kepalanya, ia tahu bahwa pemuda bermarga Kagami tidak salah menyarankan hal tersebut, tapi Tetsuna juga tidak salah menolaknya. Gadis bersurai biru muda itu tidak membenci Kise, diam-diam ia memang membalas perasaannya. Kuroko tidak mau mengambil resiko dilecehkan para penggemarnya dan ... dirinya tersakiti.

Ia pernah membaca buku tentang pemuda yang terkenal menyukai seorang gadis biasa. Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, ternyata gadis itu dijadikan bahan taruhan dan gadis itu tidak akan bisa memercayai laki-laki mana pun. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti keadaannya sekarang? Tetapi, ia tidak ingin dengan akhir seperti itu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memendam perasaannya sendiri.

Dari awal pelajaran hingga akhir, Tetsuna merasa damai sekali. Ia rasa ia bisa menjalani hidupnya tanpa bertemu kepala kuning itu. Kemudian Tetsuna mendadak mengutuk kebodohannya, sekeras apapun ia kabur dari Ryota, mereka tetap akan bertemu di kegiatan klub.

"Kurokocchi!" pekik Ryota girang asmbil memeluk gadis mungil itu. Tetsuna menghela nafas, jika seperti ini terus, ia dapat jatuh lebih dalam lagi oleh pesona teman SMP-nya.

Ia harus memikirkan alasan yang baik …

Baiklah, kalimat ini klise tetapi memunyai dampak yang besar … "Kise-kun. Berhenti mengejarku karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih." lirih Tetsuna.

Awalnya hening, berusaha untuk memproses kaiimat tersebut, dibagi per kata, bahkan ada yang mengecek pragmatik jenis apa kalimat tadi. Selanjutnya, seisi gedung _gym_ langsung berteriak karena kaget, tidak terkecuali Ryota.

"SIAPA DIA?!"

Ah, sial. Kebohongan selanjutnya …

"Dia …"

"SIAPA DIA, KUROKOCCHI?!"

 _Katakan saja, Tetsuna dan kau akan terlepas dari kejaran pemuda ini._

"Dia … Kagami-kun." Kali ini jarinya menunjuk seseorang yang sedang makan banyak, banyak, banyak sekali. Manik madu itu mengikuti arah telunjuk tersebut dan menemukan bahwa 'kekasih' gadis yang ia sukai adalah … rivalnya. Baik dalam basket dan sekarang cinta?!

"Hm? Ada apa, Kuroko, Kise?" tanya yang ditunjuk. "Aku tidak berniat membagi makanan ini, tapi, kalau kalian benar-benar lapar, aku akan memberikannya."

Malaikat …

AH! BUKAN ITU FOKUSNYA!

Pemuda bermarga Kise itu langsung membatu, menjauhkan dirinya dari gadis yang ia sukai. Seisi tim basket Seirin sempat terkejut dengan tingkah lakunya, dipikir itu hanya kelakuaan sesaat. ternyata selama kegiatan klub berlangsung Ryota tidak banyak berbicara dan berlatih semakin keras. Ia bahkan tidak merengek untuk pulang bersama Tetsuna. Ia terus diam meski diajak bicara, jika ada yang butuh jawabannya, ia akan menjawabnya dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Si pelaku merasa bersalah.

Tapi … Ini yang terbaik, bukan?

Setelah hari itu Tetsuna tidak melihat Ryota lagi di sekolah.

"Belakangan, KiseRyo sedang _hiatus_ dari pekerjaannya ya?"

"Aku juga jarang melihatnya di sekolah."

"Apakah dia sakit?"

Gadis dengan hawa keberadaan tipis itu sedikit tersentak mendengar kabar tiu. Memang, setelah ia mengatakan berpacaran dengan Taiga, Ryota tidak pernah muncul di kegiatan klub. Membuat Riko marah kepada Tetsuna, yang menyakiti perasaan model tersebut. Tetsuna sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa hasil penolakan tersebut sangat mengerikan.

Tetsuna kembali menghela napas dan membuka loker sepatunya untuk menemukan sebuah surat dari orang yang sedang dibicarakan.

 _Temui aku di atap sepulang sekolah nanti. – Ryota Kise._

Kise-kun? Ada apa ini …?

Dia tidak ingin bunuh diri, bukan?

Anak tunggal keluarga Kuroko itu tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan maksud surat itu. Dari awal kelas hingga kelas berakhir, ia tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain selain … Ryota.

Dari SMP, sosok itu selalu berusaha untuk terus bersamanya. Sekalipun ketika Tetsuna memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari posisi manager tim basket Teiko, Ryota selalu mencari tahu ke mana gadis itu pergi dan hingga nekad masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan Tetsuna.

Tetsuna menyukai senyumannya yang ramah, meskipun senyuman itu ditujukan kepada semua orang.

Tetsuna menyukai kilat manik madunya saat pemuda tersebut menikmati suatu hal.

Tetsuna menyukai suara riangnya yang mampu membuat harinya semakin cerah.

Tetsuna tidak bermaksud untuk membuat mataharinya redup …

Ia benar-benar bodoh …

Taiga menyadarkan lamunannya. Mengatakan bahwa kelas sudah selesai, tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun, gadis itu segera berlari kecil menuju atap. Berharap tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"KISE-KUN!"

Di balik pintu menuju ke atap, sudah ada yang menunggunya. Seorang pemuda cantik dengan rambut kuning. Ia tersenyum namun ekspresinya masih menunjukkan kesedihannya, "Hai, Kurokocchi …" sapanya, "Kautahu, seminggu ini … Aku terus berpikir untuk merelakanmu bahagia …" lirihnya. Kemudian ia mendekati gadis kelahiran Januari tersebut.

"Tetapi, ini terakhir kalinya aku akan mengejarmu … Semoga kau bahagia dengan Kagamicchi dan aku akan memberikanmu sebuah bunga matahari. Apakah kau mau menerima perasaan terakhirku?" Pemuda berambut kuning itu menyodorkan bunga yang disebut.

Tetsuna lega bahwa Ryota cukup waras untuk tidak bunuh diri. Tetapi, keputusan tersebut … membuatnya agak sedih. Manik biru muda itu menatap lembut tanaman tersebut dan menerimanya, "Kise-kun …"

Tetsuna seharusnya tidak termakan dengan cerita fiktif buatan orang … Seharusnya ia meyakini perasaannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia percaya kepada orang itu. "Aku akan membalasnya sekarang …" manager tim basket Seirin itu memberikan kembali bunga matahari.

Model itu terdiam, ekspresi wajahnya tidak membaik, "Kau … tidak mau menerimanya?" tanyanya.

Lawan bicaranya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku juga ingin memberikan bunga matahari. Bunga matahari ini aku terima dan sekarang akan kuberikan padamu."

Ryota kebingungan, terkadang ia benar-benar bodoh.

Tetsuna mengambil napas panjang, "Aku mohon maaf sudah membohongimu. Aku dan Kagami-kun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku takut jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaanku karena itu aku memilih untuk menjauhkanmu dariku." jelas Tetsuna dalam sekali bicara.

Sekali lagi ia menyodorkan bunga kuning itu, "Ini perasaanku yang sebenarnya."

Manik madu itu melebar, kemudian berbinar-binar, "Ini … kenyataan, bukan?" air mata sudah tertampung di ujung mata dan segera diusap lembut oleh gadis berkulit pucat itu.

"Ya … Hanya dirimu yang ada di mataku."

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

 _A/N_ : UHUK. MAAF PENDEK. MAAF GAJE. Bahasa bunga di Jepang, bunga matahari: hanya ada kau di mataku. Udah sih itu aja penjelasannya.

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun


End file.
